How Will It All End
by GlitteringFairy
Summary: I've just uploaded Chapter 5 so that means... it's ~COMPLETE~ please review and tell me what u think of it.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note:   
Heey all, this is my first Sailormoon fanfic I hope  
you'll like it!!! ^-^  
(in the beginning Usagi's 16 years old)  
  
Disclaimer: ok as you all know I don't own Sailormoon!!!  
  
* * = thoughts  
" " = when they say something  
= my comment   
  
HOw Does it all End?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 1  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mamoru was just walking home from college just wondering around about  
things...  
then all of the sudden someone bumped in him and he saw   
big beautiful blue eyes staring at him.  
"Heey watch it, Meatballhead" said Mamoru.  
"You watch it!!! " said a petite blonde with beautiful big blue eyes.  
"Why do you always bump in me??, are you following me or something?   
and by the way my name is Usagi, Usagi!!!" she said and then stuck  
her tongue out at him. *Geez what's up with Mamoru why does he have  
to be so annoying... can't he be nice just for once*  
  
She walked to the Mcdonalds she would   
meet her friends there. As she came closer to the Mc donalds she saw  
her friends sitting outside at a table enjoying the sun shining   
peaceful upon them. "What took you so long?" asked a girl with long  
dark raven hair. "Ooh nothing special just cranky Mamoru bugging me"   
as she said that she rolled her eyes up and joined them at their   
table. "Things are getting better and better everyday between you  
two and you've only known each other for a couple of weeks hehe"   
said the girl with long dark raven hair.  
"Ooh Stop it Rei!!, spare me!!" said Usagi while she looked really  
annoyed at her and Rei stuck out her tongue to her.  
"I have the feeling he's following me or something, everytime I turn  
my butt around than he's there...". All the four girls giggled but   
stopped when they saw Usagi's tired and annoyed face looking at them.  
"Heey gals I'm outta here, I'm really really tired". She gave them  
all a big hug and left them. They saw her walking home almost   
crossing the street, living in her own world.  
................. "USAGI!!!! WAAAAATCH OOUT!!!!" yelled all the four  
girls as they ran towards her but they knew the distance was too long  
to get there in time. Usagi froze as she realized she was on the   
street looking at a BIG truck coming at her *OMG this is it... I   
never thought my life would end so soon and this way*  
  
After a while of shock and hoping not to die she realized she was  
lying on the ground with a warm muscular body lying on top of her.  
As she opened her eyes she met his beautiful deep blue mysterious eyes looking at  
her with concern. "Are you alright?" asked Mamoru. She only nodded.  
Their faces came closer to each other they could feel each others   
warm breath upon each others faces and their lips touched each   
others lips and they kissed each other passionately.  
She felt shivers running down her spine and so did Mamoru.  
*OMG I'm actually kissing Mamoru and I've known him only  
for a couple of weeks ::sigh:: but this feels sooo good ^-^ and for  
once I'm glad he was around or I was dead...*,  
*What am I doing??? What is this feeling???* he stopped kissing her,  
stood up and got away as quik as he could. He didn't know where he  
was going but he didn't care.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Author's note:   
Hehehe wanna know why he's acting so weird??  
well read the next chapter than!! ^-^  
I hope you liked this chapter though this is only a little part  
of the whole story there is a lot more to come!!! :D 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note:   
Heey all, this is my first Sailormoon fanfic I hope  
you'll like it!!! ^-^  
  
Disclaimer: ok as you all know I don't own Sailormoon!!!  
  
* * = thoughts  
" " = when they say something  
= my comment   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 2  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He ended up under a tree at the park.  
He leaned his head on his hands. *What is this weird feeling??,  
I've never felt this before...Is this love?? I have never been loved  
by anyone...* he sat there wondering.  
"Mamoru?, why did you ran off?" he heard a warm angelic voice say.  
He recognized that voice immediatly, it was Tsukino Usagi's voice.  
"I don't know... I just had this weird feeling... I I I have never loved   
and been loved by anyone before..."  
"What do you mean, Mamoru?, what about your parents?".  
He got a lump in his throat and felt tears filling his eyes.  
"I I don't have any parents...", she put her hand on his.  
"How come?". " I don't remember them and nobody told me what happend  
to them, they didn't told me if they've left me or still are alive   
or dead... and I don't know if I have any siblings... I don't  
even know what my full name is all I know is that my name is   
Momoru but I don't know my full name.." more tears were falling down   
his cheeks "I'm sorry that I just ran off,  
I just didn't know how to handle l love.." he turned his head to   
face her though he didn't wanted her to see him cry.  
She caressed his face and then hugged him.  
*This feels so good, I've always wonderd how it feels to love   
someone and be loved*. "I've always thought that love and happiness  
only excisted in fairy tales, I still wonder if my parents loved me   
and what they were like..". Usagi said nothing and let Mamoru let  
all his emotions out *Wooow I've never seen this side of Mamoru, I   
thought he didn't have any feelings...* she felt a tear falling from  
her eyes, she felt really sorry for him.  
"Mamoru?, I love you!", "I love you too!"  
  
  
~: after a three years relationship :~  
  
Ringg riiiiiing the doorbell rang at Usagi's house. "I'm coming, I'm  
coming!" she opened the door but she saw nobody, she looked around   
and then she saw an envelope on the ground. She picked it up and opened it  
with curiosity.  
  
Dear Usako,  
  
We've been together for three years now,  
before that I never knew how to love someone and how to be loved,  
but then came an angel in my life who showed me love and made  
me love again. That angel is you, I love you so much,  
I don't ever want to lose you!!!  
~Happy three years anniversery!!!!  
You are the reason why I live!!  
  
Love you, Mamo-chan  
  
"Oooh how kawaii ^-^ !!!!".  
She closed the door but as soon as she closed it the doorbell rang  
again. She opened the door and saw Mamoru standing infront of her with  
a rose in his mouth. He picked her up and held her in his arms and  
tossed the rose from his mouth to hers and whisperd in her ear  
"I love you" she had to cry from happiness. He carried her to his  
car. "I love you too, Mamo-chan!". "Where are you taking me?".  
"That's a suprise". After a ride of about 10 minutes Mamoru parked  
at a beach, it was dark but the moon was shining.  
They were walking on the beach and there was a nice sweet breeze  
hanging in the air. They were walking quietly hand in hand for a   
while. "Usako?", "yes?", "Ever since you came in my life my whole life  
changed, you made me soo happy that I never want to lose you!!!"  
He bend down on his knees standing in the moonlight holding her   
hands. "Usako, do you want to marry me?" she didn't doubt a second  
"Yes!!!!" she jumped in his arms and hugged him, "I love you sooo   
much my Kawaii Mamo-chan!!!" after they hugged their faces came   
closer to each other and they gave each other the most passionate kiss  
ever, after the kiss Mamoru grabbed something out of his pocket and   
opend it "For you my kawaii Usako!!!" tears were running down her  
cheeks. He putted the ring on her finger. "Read the markings on your   
ring".   
  
~I will always love you and nothing can ever take my love for you away from me~  
  
"OMG that is sooo kawaii!! ^-^". He picked her up again and carried  
her back to the car. Meanwhile driving to her house Usagi fell   
alseep. Mamoru looked at her. Her beautiful long golden hair was   
floating with the wind. ::sigh:: *her beautiful hair and beautiful  
red mouth shaped in a smile*. Ooh god how he loves her.  
*What would I be without her??!!* they arrived at her house.  
He knows she always carries a key with her in her pocket he grabbed  
it and opened the door and brought her to her bed and gave her a kiss   
on her forhead and whisperd softly "I love you so much" and went  
back to his house. He went straight to his bedroom and lay on his  
bed. He couldn't sleep he was too happy, he was thinking about her  
angelic personality and looks and how she changed his life ::sigh::  
eventually he fell asleep but with a BIG dreamy smile on his face...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Author's notes:  
and how was this one? kawaii??? I hope you liked it ^-^ and NO  
it's NOT the end yet hehehe much more to come soo stay tuned!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note:   
Heey all, this is my first Sailormoon fanfic I hope  
you'll like it!!! ^-^  
  
Disclaimer: ok as you all know I don't own Sailormoon!!!  
  
* * = thoughts  
" " = when they say something  
= my comment   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 3  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi woke up at 8.00 am, she couldn't sleep anymore she was too  
excited, then she refreshed herself and went to the arcade where   
her friends always come. As she enterd the arcade she aproached them  
with a HUGE smile "Heey everybody" she said as she waved with her  
hand with the engagement ring on it. They all: Ami, Minako, Rei and  
Matoki stared with open mouth at her hand. "Wooooooooow" they all   
screamed in chorus. All the four girls giggled   
"OMG are you engaged??, that is soooo Kawaii!!!" they all shouted   
not knowing that the whole arcade was quiet now. "When did he   
propose and where???" asked Minako.   
Usagi giggled and told them all about it. "So who's going to be  
your maid of honor?" asked Rei. Usagi's smile became bigger and said:  
"You all are going to be my maids of honor!!". After telling   
everything and answering all their questions her eyes caught   
the clock; 11.48 AM "Whaaaat is it that late???, Oops Mamo-chan might drop by".  
She hugged them all and while they were hugging all of the sudden   
everybody started to cry. "Why are we all crying, it's not like I'm   
leaving you or something hehe" said Usagi with a smile.   
"I love you all!!!" "we love you too" they all replied.  
"well buh bye" and Usagi happily frisked to her home.  
"Ooh look at her sooo Kawaii ^-^, I've never seen her sooo happy.."  
they all sighed.  
  
Mamoru woke up gasped and looked at his clock "what?? 11.56 AM, is it  
that late...Oops" he got out of bed and refreshed himself and had a  
quik breakfast and drove to Usagi's house. He arrived at her house   
and got out of the car and walked to her house and as he aproached   
to her house he quikly did his hair good and rang the doorbell.  
He waited and got a bit worried nobody answerd... he looked at his   
watch;12.03 pm. He rang the doorbell again but still nobody answerd..  
He got really worried and he tried to push the door open but to his   
suprise he didn't have to push at all the door practicly opened   
itself. "Hmmm that's weird, Usako never leaves her door open...".  
as he entered: "Usako?, Usako, you home??", "weird.. maybe she's at the   
arcade telling her friends the big news". That thought gave him a good feeling.   
He parked at the arcade and entered the arcade.  
"Well well well, look who we've got here, Mister Don Juan???"  
and they all winked at him. He felt a blush coming on his cheeks  
"hehe so you've all heard the big news?", "yup" they all replied.  
"GREAT!!!, but have you seen Usako???". "Huuhhhh???, she was going  
to wait for you at her home", "Yeah I've been at her home but   
nobody answerd and then I tried to push the door open and it  
practicly opened itself... What time did she leave the arcade???"  
"Weird.. hmmm at about 11.50"... there was quite a long silents  
among them all. "I'm sooo worried about her..." said Mamoru.  
"Why don't we all go look for her, ok?" suggested Motako.  
and they all agreed and they first went to her house.  
Mamoru opened the door but no sign of Usagi they all waited an   
hour for Usagi to come home but no one came...   
"Let's search for her in the city!!, this is taken waay too long!!"   
said Mamoru. They arrived at the city. "ok, let's all spit up, ok?"  
and they all went searching for her in the city, after searching for  
her a very very long time. "I've had enough, I can't take it anymore!" said Mamoru,   
they all flopped on the couch all exhausted...  
"I'm going to call the cops" said Mamoru. They were at Usagi's house  
again with still no sign of Usagi... They were all really worried.  
Mamoru reported Usagi's missing but of course the cops would begin  
with searching for her when she's gone 24 hours or else not yet.  
Mamoru made fists with his hands "I can't take it anymore.. it's now;  
1.24 Am and still no sign of Usako and the cops are doing nothing  
but sit on their lazy asses!!!!" He was soo angry and sad...  
"And there isn't a thing that I can do!!!, but just wait" tears were  
running down his cheeks... this was the first time in many years that  
he cried again over someone... *I can't believe I'm losing someone  
again...*. They all hugged him "It's going to be fine,   
we'll find her". Mamoru really looked depressed. It was now; 3.36 AM  
the girls are sleeping they were really really tired but Mamomru   
couldn't sleep, he felt a piece of his heart breaking... He refused  
to sleep not untill she was save sleeping in his arms.  
He wanted to slamm a closet but when he almost slammed the closet  
he heard a loud pounder on the door. His heart started to beat really  
fast... was it Usako???....  
The other's were sleeping really deep that they didn't heard the loud  
pounding on the door. He didn't waited a second and ran to the door  
and opend it "Usako??????" screamed Mamoru.  
but he saw nobody.. he fell on his knees he wanted to cry but when he  
leaned his head down he saw a note on the ground.  
  
Mamoru,  
  
I've got Usagi! Don't worry she's still alive,  
meet me at the warehouse in the 'Sleutelstraat'  
at 4.05 AM, If you'll bring anyone with you than  
you will find Usagi DEAD!!! I just made that street up, it's dutch   
and means: keystreet  
  
He quikly got his carkeys ans drove as fast as he could to   
the warehouse...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Author's notes:  
Heeya wanna know what will happen?? wanna know what's all going on??  
than read the next chapter!!! :p 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note:   
Heey all, this is my first Sailormoon fanfic I hope  
you'll like it!!! ^-^  
  
Disclaimer: ok as you all know I don't own Sailormoon!!!  
  
* * = thoughts  
" " = when they say something  
= my comment   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 4  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He aproached the warehouse and entered it.  
"Usako???!! Usako baby are you here???!!" He looked around.   
The warehouse looked messed up and left behind...  
...................... " MAMORU!!!, GO AWAY NOW YOU STILL CAN,  
IT'S TOO DANGE..." he saw Usagi but someone was holding her and he   
had a gun pointing at her head. "USAGI!!!!" cried Mamoru out loud.  
"Heey Mamoru, SHUT UP!!!! or I will kill her right now!!!!".  
"Who are you, why are you doing this!!!, and leave her alone!!!"  
shouted Mamoru. " Muhahahahahaha... I'll let her go..." and let   
her go "but you must not run or else she'll be DEAD!!!, you   
understand???!!", "I'm Chiba Jedite and I want your money!!!"  
Usagi ran into Mamoru's arms they quik hugged, "come stand behind   
me" said Mamoru "But Mamoru come and let's go", "NOO, you've heard  
him if we'll run he'll kill you!!, we won't run just stand behind me!!".   
"What MONEY????!!" shouted Mamoru at the strange man.  
"You know very well wich money I'm talkin about!! Now give it to me!"  
"Noo I don't know wich money you're talking about!!!".  
"YOU DO NOW GIVE IT TO ME!!!!" and Chiba Jedite pointed the gun at   
Mamoru. "NOOOOOOOOOO, You can take away my life but NEVER MY ETERNAL  
LOVE FOR MY MAMO-CHAN, I LOVE YOU MAMO-CHAN!!!" and Jedite pulled the   
trigger. "Nooooooo" and Usagi pushed Mamoru a side and Mamoru fell on   
the ground "NOOOOOOOO USAKO!!!!!" and she got shot right through her  
heart.... "OOOOHH GOD NOOOOOOOOOOOO...." All tears fell from Mamoru-  
's eyes "OOh god nooooooo!!!!, Why, why??, don't die!! and he ran to her   
he held her in his arms and didn't wanted to realize that she was   
already dead... "WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY??????!!!!", "I love you -  
you can't leave me, you are the reason why I live......."  
It felt like his heart got ripped out... he held her in his arms   
and didn't let go of her.  
  
"OMG Usagi!!!" all the four girls yelled they ran to Mamoru and   
dead Usagi. "OMG" tears were falling... and they saw the strange  
man running away but at that moment they didn't care about that man..   
they were in too much grief...   
Mamoru looked into Usagi's eyes and they were lifeless... not the  
angelic eyes he remembered... "Whyyyyyy???" he kept on yelling.  
"I can't live without you"... Mamoru couldn't bare it anymore and  
ran away. And when he got out of the warehouse it was raining it  
was as if the whole world was crying with him...  
after crying a way to somewhere, he ended up under a bridge.. and  
cried himself to sleep.  
  
~* Dream *~  
  
"NOoooooooo, you can take away my life but never my eternal love for  
my MAmo-chan, I LOVE YOU MAMO-Chan...   
  
  
BANG....  
  
~* End Drean *~  
  
"AAaaaaaah USAKO!!" his eyes were all watery... and he saw the   
friends from Usagi, looking at him.  
He got a lump in his throat and kneeled down and cried...  
they all hugged him and they cried with him.  
after a long while crying "H h h h ow dddid yyyou find us?"  
asked mamoru. We we we saw a note on the ground wich   
you apparently dropped on the floor... after a while hugging  
they all went their ways to their home's...  
  
: Two weeks has past:  
  
"Two weeks has past and still no sign from Mamoru..., he hasn't  
left his house ever since since..." and they all started crying  
again. "Now I know why we had to cry when the last time we spoke  
to Usagi for the last time.. I think it was our goodbye" and they  
all remained silent...  
  
meanwhile at Mamoru -- ~*Dream*~  
  
"Hi mam, hi dad!! and the little boy embraced his parents.  
They were smiling happily at their son and both parents said  
"We love you Chiba Mamoru!!" "I love you too" said Chiba -  
Mamoru. "I'm going to hide and seek said the sweet little guy  
to his parents" and he went into a classet. They pretended they  
didn't know he was in the closet and he peeked outside...  
The two wonderful persons were giggling sweet but soon stopped   
giggling... The little boy saw and heard it all:  
"PLease Chiba Jedite , please don't kill us, we'll arrage the  
rights of succession... please..." pleaded the two persons..  
"Too late mom and dad..." said Chiba Jedite with an evil tone  
in his voice.   
  
BANG.........  
  
~*End dream*~  
  
"AAAaaaah" Mamoru woke up. "What a nightmare..or was it a memory..."  
he looked at himself in the mirror, he saw:  
A thinner Mamoru than before and he had bags under his eyes he was  
all dried out... "Now I know it!!, I'm Chiba Mamoru and Chiba Jedite  
is my brother and he wanted the rights of succession... he's the one   
who ruind my life..." Tears were falling down his cheeks..   
He was the cause why he didn't have parents and why he had lost   
his LOVE...Usagi...  
"I'm going to get him for all he has done no matter what!!!...  
My parents did love me after all..."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Author's notes:  
Heey, and wandering how this all is going to end...???  
depressif huh... :'(  
well if you want to know how this all is going to end--  
STAY TUNED 


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note:   
Heey all, this is my first Sailormoon fanfic I hope  
you'll like it!!! ^-^  
  
Disclaimer: ok as you all know I don't own Sailormoon!!!  
  
* * = thoughts  
" " = when they say something  
= my comment   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 5  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mamoru went out of his house for the first time ever since Usagi   
died. He drove around thinking, he was still in a big grief and  
couldn't realize good that she was really gone... his love, his  
angel, the one who changed his life...   
He decided to go to the arcade to check on the other girls.  
He parked at the arcade and went inside.  
He saw them sitting at a table they all looked sad,  
and they were just staring infront of them and then they saw  
Mamoru coming at them. "Wooow he looks terrible, omg I feel so sorry  
for him..." said Rei. He came joining their table.  
"How are you?" asked Ami. "I I feel bad" he just couldn't say that  
without a tear falling. they all stroked him to comfort him.  
They all stayed silent the whole time............................  
  
  
They all stared infront of them missing something or better said   
someone named Tsukino Usagi, they missed her laughter, they all missed  
her company... they missed it all.. things would never be the same   
anymore since the day Usagi past away...  
Mamoru stood up again and they stood up too and hugged him and they  
all said "We love you, we are always here for you if you need us"  
"Thx, I love you all too" bye...  
and he got out of the arcade and went back in his car.  
He drove a bit around not knowing where he exactly was heading for  
but then he stopped at the warehouse in the Sleutelstraat...  
for some reason he ended up there. He felt really nervous and  
uncomfortable... and he entered the warehouse again, as soon as he   
stepped in he felt presence of that somebody had died there...  
and he had to cry again. The place give him sad memories back...  
He fell on his knees " Usako, whyy...??" he sat there like she was   
still in his arms lying dead...  
  
"Well if it isn't Mamoru" said a dark mean voice.  
Mamoru headed his head up and looked angry.  
"Now I know who you are, you MURDERER!!!!!!, You killed our parents!!,   
you killed my LOVE!!!!! YOU'VE DESTROYED MY LIFE CHIBA JEDITE!!!!"   
yelled Mamoru. Jedite said nothing but only stared coldy at Mamoru.   
"I want MY rights of succession!!!, Give it to me!!" said Jedite.  
"I don't have it!!, and maybe if I do I don't know where it is!!!"   
said Mamoru angry. "You Liar!!!, You know DARN well where the money  
is, you just want to keep it for yourself!!!!"  
"All I want is a NORMAL life... that's all I've ever wanted,   
but you took that away from me" tears were running down his cheeks...  
"NOW THAT'S ENOUGH!!!!" screamed Jedite he grabbed his gun and pulled  
the trigger but Jedite fell cuz a purple cat came out of nowhere and  
he fell over it... and Mamoru grabbed the gun and shot Jedite  
"THIS IS FOR EVERYTHING YOU'VE DONE, MURDERER!!!" and he pulled the   
trigger and Jedite got shot. Mamoru dropped the gun and turned around   
and walked away...............  
  
  
BANG....  
  
  
Mamoru turned around he saw Jedite smile evily and than Jedite died   
and Mamoru felt a DART go right through his heart... he was shot...  
He became dizzy and  
It became dark but then he saw a light flash and saw his life  
flashing by(the happy moments):  
~  
He sees the moment he's proposing her: "Do you want to marry me?"  
"Yes!!!" and she jumped into his arms and hugged him.  
~  
He sees the moment they first kissed: He pushed her away from the road  
and fell on top of her "Are you alright?" Usagi nodded. Their faces   
came closer and they could feel each others warm breath upon each   
others faces and kissed each other passionatly.  
~  
He sees the moment with his parents: "Hi mam, Hi dad" and he embraced  
them. They looked at him happily "We love you Chiba Mamoru"   
"I love you too" ...  
  
and after that everything became black..............................   
  
and all of the sudden he saw a white light.  
He heard an angelic voice calling him "Mamo-chan, Mamo-chan" and the  
figure was getting more clear and he knew that voice...  
He saw Usagi standing in the far distance with her arms open to welcome  
him with a hug. he ran to her and hugged her. "I love you Usako"   
"I love you too Mamo-chan", "Where are we?" she looked up at him with  
the most angelic smile ever and said:  
  
~"Welcome to Heaven"~  
  
  
  
THE END!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Author's notes:  
Heeya all I'm glad you finished reading the fanfic ^-^, did you like  
it??? I hope you enjoyed it. tell me what you think of it, e-mail  
me at: sakura_chan_4ever@hotmail.com  
buh bye 


End file.
